


[石纪元|石神千空/狮子王司]善狩者攻于九天之上

by shanjingbao



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 千司, 千司的绝美爱情由我来守护, 校园if
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjingbao/pseuds/shanjingbao
Summary: 校园if线双箭头
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	[石纪元|石神千空/狮子王司]善狩者攻于九天之上

狮子王司很喜欢黄昏时分的校园，学生都散了，四下里空阔无人，夕阳挥洒在教学楼上，半旧的外墙显得闪闪发亮，地面上也被分划出大块大块的光影。

今天是部活日，放学时间稍晚，当他收拾完东西，从弓道部的靶场出来，大楼墙上虚假而短暂的橙黄光染已褪，笼入青灰色的阴冷中，只有一室仍亮着灯，从外面很远就能望见。

司想，他一定又忘了时间。如果不去找他，很可能又是全校最后一个回去的。

那个“科学部部长大人”。

高二教学楼旁有一棵参天巨树，司路过时，头顶一阵窸窣声响，叶片纷落。他伸手拂去肩头的落叶，一声中气十足的叫喊险些震聋耳朵。

“那我先走啦，千空！！！”

啊，是那家伙——大木大树，他怎么爬到树上去了？

算了，管他呢，反正充其量就是一个热血的体力笨蛋而已。

不过在千空眼里，自己大概也是个笨蛋吧。

与千空相比，这个世上的所有人都是笨蛋。

亮灯的窗户并未因那声叫喊而开，也没有人出来。司能够想象实验室里的千空此时模样：穿着一领白大褂，沉醉在瓶瓶罐罐的科学魅力中，面朝或是背朝着窗，敷衍地一挥手，打发掉那个烦人的儿时玩伴。

说起来，虽然他们三人都是从小学就相识的，但司认可的“朋友”只有一个，石神千空，那个头脑异常聪明的小个子，对科学有着近乎狂热的执迷，当他脸上显露出那种特有的自信笑容时，就会让你觉得，没有什么事可以难倒他。

那个人，即便在世界归零之时，也一定能用那双不可思议的手，开创一个新的纪元吧。

司对此由衷相信。

他上了楼，安静的走廊里，实验室里的说话声清晰入耳。

原来不是千空一个人在啊。

“小千空，你就帮我看下这两道题吧，这对你来说轻而易举不是吗？”

“我实验还没做完……好了好了，给我看。你辅助线画错了，应该是这样。”

“啊，我明白了！小千空你真是天才，万岁！”

司推开门时，就见一个人紧搂住千空，像是在热情地表达谢意。司认识这个叫浅雾幻的家伙，一年级，常来找千空，似乎很喜欢他。

瘦削的身形挣扎开，说，“放手，恶心。”又回过头，向司打了声招呼，“来了啊。”

“嗯。”

司近两米的身长在小小的实验室里显得极具压迫感，他随手把包搁在地上，坐一旁等千空。

幻很自来熟地与司聊了会，见千空专注实验，没有加入讨论的意思，便说，“那我先回去了，小千空，明天见。”

“哦，回见。”千空等他走了，松口气，“一个个都这么烦人，真有点受不了。”

司知道千空嘴上抱怨，其实并不反感对方。大树也好，幻也好，都被他视作朋友，倘若他们遇上什么麻烦，他无论如何不会袖手旁观。

司状似不经意地说，“我刚才过来时，好像听见大树的声音。”

千空道，“哦，他说陪小杠去买什么手工编织的材料，所以放学不和我们一起回了。”

司的人际关系划分很简单——家人，千空，其他。大树怎么样都好，但毕竟是千空的朋友，因为这一层关系，司才在千空面前对他表现出一点顺带的关心，“这样啊。大树和杠在交往？”

“怎么可能，他连表白的勇气都没有。”

明知千空是在嘲笑大树，但司觉得自己也被踩了痛脚。

等千空做完实验，司帮他一块儿收拾器皿。换作大树，千空是绝不允许他靠近桌子半步的，让他洗五个烧杯能砸六个，顺便把凳子磕断半条腿。

对于司，千空很放心。虽然这家伙不知怎么得了“灵长类最强高中生”的称号，但并不是莽撞的类型，他就像野岭上的狮子一样矫健雄绰，又比谁都机敏心细，是当之无愧的百万生灵之王。

司忽然问，“千空，如果你有了喜欢的人，会主动表白吗？”

“啊？”千空一脸扭曲，“谁有工夫做这么无聊的事？”

“说得也是。千空就是这样的人啊。”

千空常年醉心科研，他脑子里装的根本不是高中生的日常，而是整个宇宙，这样的他，怎么会对一个人动感情呢？

司隔着操作台，探过身子，千空抬头刚想说“靠太近了”，冷不防就被对方偷袭，在嘴唇上亲了一下。

“吓我一跳。”

“恶心吗？”

千空一手一个试剂瓶，神情自若地往水槽方向走，“口水味，有什么恶不恶心的。”

两人推着自行车出校门，千空问，“刚才那个是怎么回事啊。”

司说，“没什么，一时冲动。”

千空苦着脸，“一时冲动？”

“嗯。”司侧头看他垮下来的表情，不禁莞尔，“我是高中生啊，偶尔犯傻也是允许的吧？”

千空也笑了，就好像觉得对方的话语既无辜，又耍赖，非常值得一笑。

“好吧，既然如此，那我就原谅你了。”

司夜间躺在床上时，脑中便尽是千空这一刻的言笑。

那张英俊的，时时意气飞扬的脸上，若是流露出身而为人最原始的本能欲望，会是什么模样呢？

长夜里唯一的亮光，耳畔的喘息，皮肤上黏腻的汗水……

司把手探进内裤，在被窝里自渎。妹妹就睡在隔壁，他不敢弄出响动，只是咬住嘴唇，右手五指快速套弄亢奋的性器。

十七八岁的高中生，精力旺盛到无穷大，如果不及时发泄，就会像白天那样，对千空……

司回忆起吻上千空的一瞬间，柔软的，温暖的唇瓣，胯下便即失守，沾了满手的精液。

他侧过身，蜷曲起修长有力的双腿，右手夹在腿间，任精液在大腿内侧泛滥。他想，要是能射在千空那身白大褂上，那感觉一定永生难忘。

他坐起身，紧身内裤褪至大腿根部，光着脚去卫生间冲洗。他没有开灯，就着小窗子透进来的微弱路灯光，观察镜子里的自己。

俊美英气的脸庞，长发过肩，高大强健的体格，全身肌肉线条分明，力与美在这具身体上得到了融合升华，赋予他古希腊神一般的傲人气概。

可有谁会想到，这个号称最强的男人，从十四岁开始性幻想的对象，就是与他同为男性的唯一至交好友。这个事实，即便是司本人，也花了很长时间，才能在黑夜中坦然面对。

他用淋浴花洒冲干净了后穴，靠手指抽插又高潮了一次。千空的那根在自己体内冲撞的妄想，带给他极大的心理快感，比单用前面更让人欲罢不能。

冲顶时，司咬住了自己手腕，压抑着不叫出声。

回到房间看了看手机，有一条千空发来的消息。

——明天周末，有时间来我家吗？给我搭把手。

千空虽然脑子好使，但刚过170cm的小身板干不了太重的体力活，很多事就毫不客气地差遣大树和司，反正这两个大块头有的是力气。

司用浴巾裹住下身，坐在床头回信息。

——没问题。叫上大树一起吗？

——有你就够了。

虽然知道千空这句话并无深意，但司内心仍是感受到了喜悦。

他对着屏幕，把这短短一行字来回看了许多遍，自言自语道，“我也是，有你就够了啊。”

翌日，司准时造访石神宅。千空父亲常年出差，不怎么管他，因此千空也算得上是一个资深的钥匙儿童了。

司站在大门口还没按铃，就感觉到手机振动，一看，是一条信息，“欢迎光临石神家，进门密码0169。”

司愣了下，心道，上次来的时候还不是密码锁啊。

他输了通行密码，门锁自动开启，请他进入。

司见千空坐在客厅里等他，便向对方晃了晃手机，“又是新发明？”

千空笑道，“感觉怎么样，有点意思吧？”他解释，“门口有人时，会有自动人脸识别，你在我预设的白名单里，所以收到了随机生成的一次性通行码。”

司不禁问，“白名单里都有谁啊。”

“除了你还有谁？大树是那种什么都不管，直接砸门的类型，给他发这个有用吗。”千空站起来，“不说这个了，我今天请你来，是想让你帮忙测试我的新装备。”

“好啊。”司也很好奇千空又捣鼓了什么新鲜玩意，便跟着他上了阁楼——那里是千空的“科研基地”，设备比学校实验室还完善。

操作台上摆了一台机器，千空示意司坐下，说，“我要测你的心跳和脉搏。”

司对此习以为常，便当着千空的面脱去上衣，露出精赤健壮的上身。千空给他连设备时，他脑中兀自庆幸前一晚自渎时没有玩乳头，否则万一双乳红肿没能完全消退，给对方瞧出了什么端倪，那就糟糕了。

毕竟千空的洞察力可不是一般的强。

饶是如此，当千空的手指摩擦过心口时，还是令司一阵心猿意马。昨天夜里才刚刚与假想中的他大战三百六十回合，这会还真有点经不起肢体接触。

千空看了看机器上的数据，说，“你心跳有点快啊，怎么回事，我还没正式开始测呢。”

司辩解道，“我是有点紧张，不知道这个机器是做什么用的。”

“怎么会？”千空打趣道，“狮子王司是天不怕地不怕的男人，以前我们不论做什么实验，你都无条件配合我，从没见你犹豫过哪怕一次。”

司望着眼前人英俊的面容上那让人无法拒绝的笑意，就好像吃定了自己。

他不知该说什么好。“千空……”

“好了，我先不告诉你这家伙是什么，这样无防备状态下的测试结果才是最真实自然的。”

“需要我怎么做？”

“很简单，你只要据实回答我提出的问题就行。”千空双手抱胸，立在司面前，开始提问，“你叫什么名字？”

“狮子王司。”

“那我的名字呢？”

“石神千空。”

千空点点头，司此时也渐平静下来，专心“测试”，不去胡思乱想什么。

“我们认识多久了？”

“七年零三个月。”

“我是你什么人？”

“……唯一的朋友。”

前面的问题，司都答得很爽快，完全不假思索，可是当问及彼此关系时，却迟疑了一秒。

对于他这短暂的停顿，千空当然看在眼中。

他上前一步，司立即便感觉到一种难以言喻的压迫感：明明只是一个瘦弱的小个子，自己只要站起身来，轻易就能获得二十多公分的身高优势，可不知为什么，千空湛亮的目光仿佛拥有魔力一般，把他牢牢按在凳子上，全身一动也不能动。

“如果你把我当作唯一的朋友，那你做好觉悟了吗？”

“什么？”

“还用问吗，”千空步步紧逼，挨近司，慢条斯理地说，“你昨天亲我的时候，难道不是赌上了我们这七年零三个月的交情？”

司被逼得无路可退，他额头上沁出汗珠，后背抵着冰凉的操作台，千空距离他从未这么近过，他甚至能听见自己心脏狂乱跳动的声响。

他面无血色地反问，“你今天特意把我叫来，就是为了……审问我？”

千空笑了，“审问？你见过这样温柔的审问吗？测试还没结束，司，回答我刚才的问题。”

司握紧了拳，陷入长久的沉默，然后伸出手，拥抱住千空，忘情地吻上他的唇。

“是的，我已经下定决心——哪怕失去这一生唯一的朋友，我也要得到你，让你成为我的所有物，不惜一切代价。千空，这就是我的觉悟。”

他起身，轻易地挣脱了那几根细细的导联线，机器顿时嘀嘀作响，红灯忽闪，凳子也即磕翻在地。在这样嘈杂混乱的局面中，二人双双跌倒，司长发的发梢撩在千空的脸上，蹭过他的耳朵，有如一头雄狮俯视猎物。

千空毫不慌张，镇定笑道，“还真敢说啊。你认真起来的样子，很不错。”

司声音低沉，“只有你才能把我逼到这一步。”

“对了，猜猜那个机器是什么？”

“什么？”

千空狡黠一笑，“是测谎仪，我自己做的——到最后也不知道究竟灵不灵，不过现在看来，已经不重要了。”

司说道，“你无需通过那种东西来试探我，我从不对你说谎。”

“是啊。”千空懒洋洋附和。

司捋了一下长发，自己也觉得刚才所言底气不足。他对挚友萌生暗恋，多年不曾吐露一个字，刻意隐瞒如此重要的事，可说是背叛了这份友谊。

他迟疑片刻，问，“你……已经知道了吗？”

司的压制有了松动，千空趁隙抽身，盘膝而坐，“怎么说呢。你是我的朋友，又是重要的研究对象，我对你的情绪一直都很上心。”

“只是这样？”

虽然抱着必死勇气告白，甚至做好了千空与自己反目的心理准备，但见他对自己的态度还是和以往一样，内心感到阵阵失落。

千空抬头看他，嘴角一勾，“因为我还没有百分之一百亿地确定啊。”

“什么？”司面露诧异，一时防备松懈，便被千空反压在身下。只听对方继续说道，“不确定你对我是想睡我的喜欢，还是想被我睡的喜欢——司，这是只有你本人才能给出的答案。”

司陷入神情恍惚。自己在下，千空居于上方，又靠得那么近，这在他眼中是从未有过的惊涛骇浪。

他不只把千空当挚友，也存了一较高下的心思，可无论怎么拼尽全力，千空总是盖过他一头，每次都赢得那么漂亮，就像今天这样，自己狼狈的模样暴露在光天化日下，喜欢的心情也好，身体对他的悸动也好，都被这个叫石神千空的男人拿捏在股掌之中。

强者从来都只憧憬在己之上的更强者，也唯有他狮子王司清楚千空骨子里蕴藏的强悍，这种强悍并非仰仗拳脚蛮力，而是源自百万年人类结晶，是巨人肩上的宝钻，光芒万丈，凌驾于世间万物之上，却又润泽一切生灵，大音希声，大象无形。

倘若那放眼于宇宙大空的目光，在跨越纪元的浩瀚长河中，能只为他而短暂停留，那该是多么令人全身战栗的欢愉和满足啊。

心理上的强烈渴求，伴随着身体诚实的反应，司眼眶湿润，呼吸发烫，连手指尖都开始麻木。

“千空……”司低声呼唤，声音也变得沙哑。千空迎向他艰难伸出的手，顺势俯身在他眉心轻落一吻，说，“我知道了。”

机器里传出断断续续的电流声，恰如灵肉纠缠的伴奏，即便只是彼此目光的对视，也交织出闪烁的电火花。

千空摸到司胯下，掌心触及那又热又硬的凸起，便见司的呼吸霎时急促，双腿也即曲了起来。

“这么着急吗？”千空提议，“去我房间吧。”

司摇头，“等不及了。”他右手从裤腰探入，直接握住了自己已经抬头的性器。当着千空的面手淫，这种刺激太过强烈了，司的手指很快湿透，口中也忍不住喘息阵阵，浑身散发情欲气息，引诱同为男性的心上人与自己交欢。

他担心这副饥渴的样子会招致千空的反感，可很显然这份担心是多余的。千空双眼盯着司胯下，尽管隔着两层布料看不真切，但对方把手伸进裤裆小幅动作的画面反而令他感觉到了莫名的兴奋。假如此时司神智清明，便能看见千空的眼神刹那改变了。

“只是看着我就能硬吗？你还真的是很喜欢我啊，司。”

千空半开玩笑的揶揄让司的感官更灵敏了，“你不知道我有多少次想象我们两个——”

“想象我们两个怎么样？说我听听，我很感兴趣啊。不过在此之前，”千空双手撑在司身体两旁，勾唇一笑，低声说，“只顾自己一个人爽，太狡猾了吧。”

司失神地望着他，喘息渐粗，伸手解开对方裤裆，又褪下自己的裤子，把两根性器合在掌中，一起套弄。

“可恶，”千空低咒一句，“你的手活太好了吧。”

“千空可以帮我吗？”

千空犹豫片刻，试探地伸出手，“……可别抱太大希望啊。”

“光是感受到千空手心里的温度，就幸福得甘愿付出任何代价。”

“别说这种话，”千空俯下头，异色的头发与司的黑发散落在一起，“听起来太恶心了。”

不知是谁先主动，唇舌一处，难舍难分。急切却并不老练的吻技点燃了欲望，以及探索彼此身体的冲动。

司在千空帮助下脱去上衣，全身不着片缕，每一块蕴藏惊人力量的肌肉都在千空面前呈现出最完美的状态。这副充满阳刚之美的雄性躯体，加上英俊无瑕的容貌，有如战神临凡。

而这神祇之姿，正屈居于千空身下，性器高耸，全身散发着求欢的荷尔蒙信号。他的所有情爱欲念，都只为眼前这个看似羸弱的小个子辗转难安。

司粗壮的性器抵在千空大腿上，濡湿了一片，千空低头看，笑道，“这么大，不愧是你。”

被千空这样一激，司性器前段出水如泉涌，湿得更厉害了。千空那根在普通男人里尺寸已经算得上可观，但司体格实在过于魁伟，足足比他大了一圈，那里便也略胜一筹。

千空握住对方上半截，探究地观察，“你的很直，我的好像比你弯一点。”

司额前渗汗，艰难开口道，“千空，现在不是个好时机。”他虽不介意千空将自己当人体模型研究，但眼下正是男人最不能等的时候，明明千空也硬了，怎么还能如此冷静？

“啊，抱歉。”千空松开手，还舔了舔湿润的指尖，“浓度一般，你昨天肯定自己打过了。”

司看千空品尝自己体液的坦然模样，眼眶都充血了，只想把他整个拆吃入腹，骨头都不剩一根。

“你……也吃过自己的吗？”

千空理所当然地点头说，“前列腺液和精液都尝过。”

司觉得两人此时的对话实在太羞耻了，这世上大概只有千空可以在互相爱抚下体时，用如此平静的口吻说出惊人之语。

正是这样独一无二的石神千空，让他如此着迷，没有任何人可以替代。

“千空，我想要你。”

司套弄性器的手指尖触及后穴口，那个地方从未被他人触碰过，却在面对千空时不受控制地抽搐。

千空手指按上去，“和别人做过吗？”

司屏息，“我不是那种退而求其次的人。”

千空微微一笑，“听上去的意思，不是我就不行啊。”

“这一点你不是早就知道了吗。”司紧抓住千空手腕，像是两军对垒，兵临城下前最后的相持，“你知道吧，千空。”

对方力道太大，箍得千空腕部生疼，他稍稍皱眉，脸上露出痛楚与快乐交织的表情，笑道，“啊，我知道。并且，昨天已经把心意告诉你了啊。”

“什么？”司迟疑地松手，怀疑自己幻听了，他抬眼，正对上千空熠亮双目，眼神中是难得认真的志在必得。

“我说过吧——对于喜欢的人，我绝不会主动告白。我要他忍无可忍，不得不向我低头，把最软弱最不堪的一面捧到我面前求我，就像现在这样。”

千空他说了什么？

喜欢的人？那指的，是自己吗？

司的脑细胞不够用了。他向来自诩聪慧，却总也不能完全读懂千空。这么多年的相处，始终不露声色，到底是什么时候，自己这份心意终于有了回应，实在不得而知。

司认输地叹道，“你的确是个让人忍无可忍，又爱又恨的男人。”

“我就把这句话当做是来自你的褒扬了。”千空左手按揉被司捏得青紫的右手腕，活动了一下关节，然后将手指伸到那处只为自己展露的隐秘之地。

“司，你的心和身体，所有的一切，我笑纳了。”

司那里并非初次承受异物，他自渎时也会用手指刺激后方，但这会是千空，用他那终日与科研为伍的手，插入那个对他渴望至极的小穴。这双手，翻阅过众多艰深古籍，造出种种绝妙发明，调配过无数复杂试剂，此刻却只为占有自己而动——这给予了司心理上巨大的满足。

没有用任何辅助的润滑剂，千空手上仅有少量体液，尽管动作轻柔，但毕竟没有经验，长着茧子的手指擦过娇嫩的肠壁时，后者产生些许不适，不过这对强壮硬朗的司来说可以忽略不计，又或者说，他宁可通过此刻体内真实传来的疼痛感，来让自己相信这不再是苦恋不得的梦境。

后穴收缩，夹紧了手指，千空不禁笑了，“这样真的是……司的里面会是什么滋味，让我也有点迫不及待了。”

耳畔伴随着司难耐的喘息声，仿佛浑身的血液也随之燥热，从不曾有过的强烈性欲，第一次被身下的人唤醒了。

一直觉得不以繁衍后代为目的的性交纯粹是无意义的生理需求，不只是浪费时间，更严重阻碍了人类进化的进程，可是，假若是和司，这种“无意义”，似乎也变得兴味盎然。

至少，不能让司失望啊。

千空的手指在司后穴内已能灵活出入，更掌握了司的要害，每当触碰到敏感点时，那人的双腿便会本能地夹住他的手，甚至呻吟出声，连湿润的眼角都氤氲出红艳色泽。

明明不是用于交配的部位，却能获得如此直接的快感，人体的生理构造还真是奇妙啊。强大如司这般的男人也会沉湎于情欲，在自己面前流露出诱人的一面，千空不由心生感慨。

单是手指的抚慰，便令他如此渴求，倘若用那根直接插入进去，能带给司多大的快感，不由人不好奇。

千空虽然从不曾把欢爱之事放在心上，但他的内心也并非不染凡尘。他所记挂和牵绊的人，正满面潮红地望着自己，原本锐如锋芒的双目如今盈满春水，健实的胸膛急剧起伏，下体坚硬如铁，直直地耸立着，顶端淌下丰沛的汁液。更不用说那又热又湿的小穴，紧紧吸着四根手指不放，邀请的信号已经明显得不能再明显了。

再怎么样，他石神千空也是个生理健全的青春期少男，面对如此画面，怎么可能无动于衷。司呻吟连连，低沉磁性的嗓音催得他心跳加速，下方也是蓄势待发，清液都滴到司的大腿根上了。

两人正面相对，司那双线条健美的腿分开，已然是全不设防的姿态。手指抽走后，中间的小穴一张一合地缩着，穴口泛着莹亮水光。他全身都是漂亮的小麦肤色，只有私处是沁红的粉，仿佛坚厚盾甲被长矛洞穿时，刃尖挑落的一抹星屑。

极北万载不化的冰凌，楔入经年不朽的古木，刹那交锋，烈火便是燎原之势。司感觉到千空进来，填满后穴时，饱胀的满足感瞬间令他腰都酥软了，两条腿不自觉地缠住对方，紧勾住他的腰。

千空小声道，“太重啦。”他好容易一鼓作气插进去，就被司这一下“围剿”，重心不稳，整个身子都摇摇晃晃了。

他掰开司的长腿，将之略略往上拗，彼此下体便紧密地嵌合在一起，后穴敞开，迎合他的长驱直入。

千空额头上的汗珠直往下淌，连呼吸都屏住。紧窄湿热的内部，柔软而有韧性地吸附性器，那样直接的快感自下体漫至四肢百骸，疾速地蚕食他的理智。

难怪有那么多人前赴后继，沉迷于这种浪费生命的事，千空心想，自己大概也不能免俗了。简单重复的活塞运动，竟然会让人如此快乐，乃至于意志力都被销蚀殆尽，太糟糕了。

尽管如此，可是倘若能够与司一起去探索这其中的种种乐趣，又让他对这趟旅程充满期待。唇舌间气息的交融，肢体的纠缠不舍，比起工作室里各种新奇大胆的实验，又是另一种意义上令人兴奋的大冒险。

千空只是第一次，却很快在司诚实的回应中掌握了分寸。直挺的性器在司后穴抽插，榨出黏腻汁水，在穴口簇成一圈白沫，交合的声音仿佛助兴淫乐，千空情不自禁地加快了节奏。

“千空，千空……”司喘息渐粗，一遍又一遍地叫他名字，像是宣告所有权，又像是被他征服。仅仅是后穴里被肉棒捣弄，便令这刚猛无敌的勇者与发情的雌兽无异，小穴夹紧肉棒，催促对方干得更深，甚至不顾羞耻地用双手揉捏乳头。

明知自己的所有举动都被千空看在眼里，可还是不受控制，又或者说，是故意为之，想看看千空对自己的容忍能到什么地步。

一次自渎时无意识的爱抚，意外发现了自己能通过玩弄乳头获得性快感，便放任了这处敏感点，甚至屡次妄想过千空用肉棒干自己的乳头，把精液射在他胸肌上，然后“强迫”他舔掉肉棒上的“牛奶”。

大腿被千空强势地掰开，粗长男根一下下狠干小穴，汁水四溅。满足之余，却还渴望千空能有一个分身术，用他的肉棒填满自己的嘴，哪怕把这张嘴当作专供他泄欲的洞也好，想让这副身体尽可能多地染上千空的气息，更想让千空食髓知味，从此离不开自己。

两颗小巧的乳粒很快被揉得充血挺立，比刚才肿胀了一倍有余，显出通红色泽，引诱男人吸吮。

千空腾出一只手来，挤揉他的胸，问，“这样让你很舒服？还以为只有女人被摸这里会产生快感。”

司的胸肌被对方抓揉，乳头毫无怜惜地又捏又揪，红肿不堪，连乳晕都兴奋得泛起小颗粒。

被心上人玩弄双乳的事实让司头脑彻底空白，思考完全跟不上肉体的反应，他眼神涣散，喘息着说，“你这会，不就是把我当女人在用吗？”

“你怎么说出这样的话？我把你当朋友也好，恋爱对象也罢，从没拘泥过你的性别，也从没误会过什么。”千空说着，惩罚地对着身下人的小洞一通狠插，在司抵受不住肉棒的侵犯，放声呻吟时，一把抓住他那根滴水的性器，续道，“毕竟你这里的特征这么明显，不是吗？”

前后都落入千空的掌控之中，令司难耐地扭着腰，连“恋爱对象”这样重要的关键词都没有听进去。他整个人已完全沦为性欲的奴隶，只想张开腿给千空插穴，让男人滚烫的肉棒捅到底，把甬道操通，彻底改造成承受男根淫乐射精的性器官。

他睁开迷蒙的双眼，不知道自己这副淫乱的样子看在千空眼中有多么诱人可口。仅仅是后穴里被男人勃起的阴茎插了，就让这个人高马大，肌肉壮实的英俊硬汉淫态毕露，骚浪多汁，简直像是离开男人肉棒就活不下去一样。

“不行，太粗了，千空，嗯，好深啊……”

司淫荡地缠住千空，一会说阳具太粗，一会说操得太狠，其实爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来了，只愿他一直这么操下去，不要停，把小洞操烂，把自己干死——直接死在千空胯下，是他能想到的最美好的死法了。

千空自然不会这么轻易放过他。必须要让司明白，他石神千空才是司唯一的主宰者，不是“没有肉棒就活不下去”，而应该是“没有千空的肉棒就活不下去”。

被自己充分开发的身体，当然只能属于他一个人。

千空比司矮上二十多公分，又不及他那样肌肉强健，一番交媾下来，体力消耗极快，腰酸胳膊疼。但是被司这么痴缠索求着，又让他感觉到巨大的满足，肉体的疲惫在精神的亢奋前根本不算什么，下体更是硬得像铁棍一样，肆意凌虐着娇嫩红肿的小穴。

他提议，“换个姿势吧。”

司被干得满面潮红，表情迷乱，听不明白千空的话，下身颤抖着缩紧小穴，说，“不要，千空，不要拔出来。”

千空险些失守，他无可奈何地笑笑，“别着急，只是换个体位。”他指引司翻转过身，湿漉挺翘的大屁股对着自己，“来，趴在这里，对，就是这样，乖孩子，我会继续让你舒服的。”

近两米的俊美壮男顺从地趴在自己面前，渴望自己胯下这根给予的性快感，眼前淫靡的画面令千空血脉贲张，他觉得自己堕落得太快，过去对那么多科研难题的攻克，也及不上这一刻的成就感，果然人类进化得再高等，也改变不了兽的本能。

他摸上对方后穴口，粉红的嫩肉微微肿起，周围满是黏腻白沫，可想而知刚才的交欢有多激烈。想要珍惜司，给他全部的快乐，又想让他瘫软在自己胯下，哭叫着射精，直至失去意识。在如此矛盾的心情中，千空俯下身，顺着司的背脊一路往上亲吻，在嘴唇触及后颈的一霎，性器也同时插入那火热后穴中。

后入式能让千空更顺畅地进入，彼此结合得更深。司跪趴着，感觉到千空的手揉捏自己臀瓣，滚烫肉刃一次次洞穿后穴，整根没入，肉根撞上穴口时，粗硬的耻毛把嫩肉磨得酥酥麻麻，连里面的肠壁也被勾起了瘙痒，颤抖着分泌出爱液。

这个姿势太羞耻了，完全是撅起屁股把自己送给对方干，而且，看不到千空的脸，只能感受到他的双手和性器，就好像把身体完全交托给对方，任凭摆布。

司全身肌肉绷紧，千空的手顺着他肩膀往下，手指爱抚上臂发达的肱二头肌，下体深深结合。司缩着后穴，情不自禁直起头，后颈被千空印下鲜明齿痕。

“似乎很心急啊，司，是催促我灌满你里面吗？人间最强者狮子王司，屁股里被男人精液彻底浇灌后的样子，我很想看。”

司有些吃力地扭头，对着身后的千空，“只有你能看见我现在这副模样，我只允许你一个人看。”

“我知道。”千空的性器狠狠顶入深处，“除了我，没有人可以对你做这一切。”

不受限制的精液汩汩涌入，初尝内射滋味的司浑身汗湿，后穴也随之痉挛高潮，前方精关大开，右手按在胸膛上，似乎心脏已不堪重荷。

千空性器仍插在司体内，在他射精时还很周到地帮他套弄，直至一滴不留。手上沾到的体液顺手抹在两人身体连接处，司那两瓣饱满臀肉上也是白液斑斑，仿佛刚让主人尽兴的性爱玩偶。

千空拔出疲软性器，自己刚刚射入的精液没了阻碍，便缓缓地溢出。他伸手揉开浓稠汁液，穴口敏感，司颤抖着，喉中咕哝出声，方才登顶时叫得失态，嗓子都发干了。

二人都有些意犹未尽，拥在一起接吻，良久唇分，司只觉得气浮力亏，像是从钢骨化为棉絮，飞逸四散，连魂灵都脱壳而出，不属于自己了。

千空问，“怎么样？”

司的长发都被汗湿透，粘在肩背上很不舒服，“想洗个澡。”

千空往门外一指，“浴室热水充足，请自便。”想了想又道，“我和你一起去。”

刚起身便觉腿脚一软，险些摔倒，“我这腰往下，半截身子都虚得没知觉，这种事太考验我的体力了。”他抬头见司已经站了起来，腰杆挺得笔直，和平时没什么两样，不禁叹道，“不愧是最强高中生，原地复活只需要五秒钟。”

司回过头，露出绯红的脸庞和遍布爱痕的胸膛，一看便知刚经历了什么好事。千空见了忍不住笑，“你这个反差有点大啊。”

司说道，“反正只有你看见。”

“说得是。”

水汽弥漫的浴室里，身影悬殊的两个人靠得很近很近。

“那个……司，下周开始别去实验室找我了。”

“为什么？”

“因为你会让我分心。”

“这是我听过最好的情话。”

和喜欢的人在一起，没有什么世界不能改变，相爱的一刻，就是新的纪元。

完


End file.
